


CP9 Hunts

by PaperFox19



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Harems, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:00:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23625025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Lucci and his coworkers were saved by the strawhats from being killed by the Buster Call. They planned to return to the marines and plan on getting revenge against the strawhats, but Spandam betrayed him.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Rob Lucci, Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro, Monkey D. Luffy/Tony Tony Chopper, Monkey D. Luffy/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	1. Waking Up and Luffy's Letter

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Chapter 1: Waking Up and Luffy’s Letter

Lucci was having a dream. He was surrounded by darkness but he wasn’t cold, he was being held in a warm and strong embrace. It was too dark to see the person’s face, but the person’s scent made him purr. He cuddled up to the person and purred as his back was rubbed.

“Wake up Lucci.” The person’s voice echoed in the darkness. A bright light began to pierce through the darkness and Lucci cursed. He shivered as the person began to vanish.

“Wait! Please don’t leave me.” Lucci tried to hold onto the person but they slipped through his fingers. He reached out to the vanishing person. The person grinned. “You have to wake up Lucci…”

“No don’t go, I don’t want to be alone again…” The shadow person gave Lucci a kiss before vanishing. A bright light blinded Lucci. He quickly covered his eyes and he heard someone calling his name.

“Lucci!!!”

The Zoan’s eyes opened and he looked around a hospital looking room. His fellow CP9 agents were there, bandaged but no less alive. “What happened?”

“We are so glad you are awake Lucci-sama…”

“What happened….?” Lucci said again.

“You have been asleep for 3 days…” Kaku said.

“What happened!?!?” Lucci snapped and banged his head knocking over a tray.

“Strawhat and his crew saved us after saving Nico Robin. They saved us from Spandam summoning the buster call…”

“Strawhat…” Lucci growled. He clutched his head in pain as memories flashed before his mind. They were choppy and unable to properly be read. It made his whole body ache.

Blueno stepped up holding a note. “Strawhat left this for you…”

Lucci snatched it and opened it up. “We thought it may have been best to dispose of it, but…”

Lucci’s eyes wandered the paper. “Hey pigeon guy, I hope you get well. Chopper said it was a really close call, we nearly killed one another. From what Robin told me you guys could be in big trouble for losing to us. If the world government wants you guys gone you can join our crew. We talked it over and so long as you don’t hurt anyone of our Nakama or try to take Robin away you guys can sail with us. We know you guys are strong and you would be a great addition to our crew. I will be waiting in an abandoned field a few miles away from where your team is placed. I’m sure you can find me. If you want to talk, fine. If you want to fight, that’s fine too, I will wait for you there.

Signed Monkey D. Luffy

Lucci couldn’t believe what he was seeing. He had to re-read the note to make sure there was no mistake. Lucci tossed the blanket that covered his body off and crushed the note in his hand. Lucci’s body was injured, however being a Zoan meant he healed quickly. Lucci could tell right off that he couldn’t fight at full strength in his condition, but he knew Strawhat would be in the same shape.

“Wait Lucci you can’t go out in your condition…”

“Shut up, I need some answers…” Lucci walked towards the door. “Wait here, I’ll be back…”

Lucci walked around town, it wasn’t long before he caught the scent of the rubber man. In the back of his mind he heard a voice that spoke of how delicious the scent was. Lucci growled and shook his head trying to keep the thoughts in the back of his mind.

The Zoan followed the scent, ignoring the feelings it gave his body. Lucci found a clearing and saw the also injured rubber man. Luffy was sitting in the clearing and he appeared to be waiting. ‘That fool I could just walk up and kill him without a second thought…’

 _‘But you won’t….’_ A voice spoke in his mind. Lucci shook his head to clear his mind. He approached Luffy, and with each step, any killing intent he had faded away. His eyes swept Luffy’s form. His body was bound in bandages from injuries he had caused. A part of his mind liked having Luffy’s body marked by him, but the other part of him wanted to make it up to Luffy.

‘What is happening?’ Lucci thought his heart beat had increased, he was nervous. Luffy turned to him. “Hey pigeon guy, so what did you decide?”

“I have some questions first…” Lucci said his cheeks holding the faintest blush. Luffy tilted his head to the side confused.

“What?”

“How did you beat me…?” Lucci asked, his mind had been very fuzzy on such details.

“I don’t really know how…All I remember is use said you were going to kill my friends one by one, and something snapped in me. Then I was standing over your unconscious form.”

“Then why did you save me and my team. You know we can come after you again?”

“We may be pirates, but we are not murderers. We had to fight you to save Robin, the buster call would have killed everyone on the island.” Luffy said and Lucci’s eyes widened.

‘How can a pirate be like this, anyone else would have left us to die, but he saved us…’

“As for coming after us again, if you do I will stop you, we are all stronger now for having fought you. I will always protect my Nakama, even if it costs me my life…”

Lucci shivered at the determination in Luffy’s eyes. He felt all his strength his rage had fueled leave him. His legs gave out and he fell forward. Luffy caught him and held him close. ‘This scent so familiar, he is so warm…’ He felt like he was embraced by this warmth before.

(From when Lucci was carried from Enies Lobby by Luffy.)

Luffy’s strong arms held Lucci close. “Wow Lucci, you ok? You should have stayed in bed and rested if you weren’t ready…”

Lucci blushed. ‘He said my name…’ Lucci couldn’t help but feel a bit excited to hear Luffy say his name in such a warm manner.

Luffy gently rubbed his back and Lucci couldn’t stop the purr that escaped his lips. His body relaxed more and more until his tail slipped out. His tail wrapped around Luffy’s leg and he nuzzled into Luffy’s bandaged chest. Without realizing how happy Luffy’s scent made him Lucci accidently brushed his confined cock against Luffy’s leg.

“Lucci, you’re hard…” Luffy’s leg rubbed against the growing bulge. Lucci bit back a moan and his body shook in pleasure. “Am I the cause of this…?”

Lucci nodded his head unable to speak. In a blink of an eye Lucci was on his back Luffy fumbling to undo his pants. “Well then I better take responsibility…” The Zoan shivered as his pants were removed. His hard cock sprang into the air standing a proud 10 inches. “Wow, so you don’t wear underwear either. It’s way better to go commando, right?” Luffy said with a big smile. Lucci stared in shock at the pirate's words.

Luffy caressed Lucci’s hard cock, it twitched in his hand making the rubber male grin. He stroked the man’s length as he licked the sensitive head. His tongue swirled around the sensitive head lapping up the pre-cum that formed at the tip. Lucci groaned as he watched the rubber man play with his hard cock. ‘He’s really good at this…’ Lucci arched his back as Luffy wrapped his lips around the head of his cock and started sucking on him. His hand left Lucci’s cock to massage the full sac below.

“Oh Strawhat!!!”

Luffy stopped playing with Lucci’s crotch. “Luffy…” He said. “I want you to say my name…”

Lucci starred at the rubber man. “Luffy…” He whispered and Luffy grinned. “Lucci…” The dark haired youth went back to his task. He started swallowing down Lucci’s cock sucking and licking his way down his long length. Lucci laced his finger’s in Luffy’s dark hair as he purred in pleasure.

Luffy buried his nose in Lucci’s dark nest of hair and moaned around his full cock. “Oh damn Strawhat, so good…” Luffy bobbed his head sucking on Lucci’s thick rod with each pull back and he licked around the hard length, moaning at the taste with each bob down.

“Fuck Luffy, going to cum please going to cum…” Lucci moaned and started bucking his hips into Luffy’s mouth. Luffy just started sucking harder and working his cock faster with his mouth.

Lucci’s grip tightened in Luffy’s hair and he thrust into Luffy’s hot mouth and came with a growl. Spurt after spurt of thick seed rushed down Luffy’s throat. Luffy was able to pull back and catch the last few spurts of the Zoan’s hot cum. Luffy kept it in his mouth to taste it and pulled off Lucci’s still hard cock.

Luffy savored the taste before swallowing the seed. “Lucci’s cum tastes so good…” The Leopard Zoan blushed at the look on Luffy’s face. The rubber man’s hand gripped his hard cock. “And you have stamina, that’s good…”

Before Lucci could wonder why, he was rolled over onto his hands and knees. His firm rear was raised into the air. Lucci looked back and saw Luffy lube his fingers with saliva. One wet digit was brought to his hole and it smeared saliva around the tight pucker. “Is this your first time Lucci?”

“No…” Lucci said sadly. “The World Government has had me use my body to get close to targets before…”

“Did you want to do it with those people…?”

“No, I did not…” It was the truth, Lucci may have loved to fight and the World Government gave him the opportunity to do that, but the things he had to do undercover he detested.

“Do you want me to take you…?” Luffy asked and Lucci looked back at him. The man who defeated him and saved his life.

“Yes…” Lucci said and turned away so Luffy couldn’t see his lust filled eyes. “Good then I’ll be your real first…I will fuck you properly…”

Luffy pushed the wet digit in and rocked it back and forth gently. Lucci panted and groaned as he relaxed to the intrusion. Then a second finger was added and he started to scissor him, he watched as the tight ring of muscle got wider and wider. Another finger slipped in and Lucci hissed. The rubber male kissed his lower back. “Just relax Lucci I will make you feel good I promise…” Luffy said and thrust his fingers in and out in search of the sweet spot.

“Ahh fuck, what the hell is that…” Lucci moaned as his sweet spot got pressed by Luffy’s fingers. He smiled and began rubbing that spot and Lucci moaned and writhed in pleasure. He thrust his fingers and with each thrust he hit Lucci’s sweet spot and felt those inner muscles tighten around him. “You mean to say those bastards didn’t bother to caress your sweet spot? Oh, I’m gonna show you a really good time…”

Lucci blushed and moaned in pleasure. He gasped as he felt something wet wrap around his cock. He looked down and saw Luffy’s tongue caress his hard flesh. ‘Skilled rubber man fuck!!’

Luffy used his tongue to jerk Lucci off as his fingers prepped his hole. “Alright you’ve been good and prepped…” Luffy said after removing his tongue and fingers from Lucci’s body. The Zoan heard the sound of a zipper being undone, he turned his head and he blushed. Luffy was not lying about not wearing underwear. He also was endowed with a hard 10 inch cock.

“We can start with this…” Luffy said and placed his cock at Lucci’s prepped entrance. “I’ll go slow…”

“Don’t…” Lucci growled and reverted to his full Zoan form. “Can you fuck me like this?” He asked and the pause in Luffy’s actions made Lucci think. ‘Can he not accept me like this…?’

His thoughts were proven wrong as Luffy grabbed his tail and yanked his ass higher. Lucci let out an unmanly yelp. He looked back and stared at the powerful and lustful look in Luffy’s eyes. “I sure can accept you, you sexy beast…” Luffy said and buried his cock in Lucci’s tight ass.

In his Zoan form, he was way more durable but no one would ever fuck him in this form, thinking he was disgusting as a Zoan. He felt Luffy’s full cock reach deeper than any man had ever reached before. His inner muscles squeezed around the thick manhood and Luffy gave him a second to adjust before he started moving.

Lucci purred and moaned as the rubber man’s dick pounded his sweet spot. In this form, Lucci’s cock was 9 inches long. Luffy grabbed his dick and pumped it in time with his insane thrusts. Lucci lost himself in the pleasure, he clawed at the ground enjoying the intense fucking.

Luffy began to experiment with the leopard Zoan’s body. After three thrusts he alternated giving Lucci’s cock a squeeze or his tail a yank. The cock squeeze had Lucci bucking into his grasp, and the tail yank made the most interesting noises come from Lucci’s mouth. “God you’re such a sexy kitty we should have been fucking instead of fighting…”

“Fuck yes…” Lucci moaned. “Ahh Luffy harder fuck me harder I love it…” Luffy obeyed and drove into the sexy beast harder hitting his sweet spot dead on.

“You’re a naughty kitty. I like it, maybe I should punish you for all these injuries…” Luffy purred into Lucci’s ear. The man bucked back enjoying the promise he made. “Fuck…”

‘Why does a punishment from him sound so good…?’ Lucci thought but as his tail got yanked again, he didn’t care anymore. He moaned and tightened around Luffy’s thrusting cock as he exploded all over the ground.

Luffy gave a few more thrusts into the clenching heat before he came into Lucci’s tight heat. Luffy’s cock could not keep all the cum inside him and it spilled out and down their legs. Lucci reverted back to human form. Luffy smiled and pulled out of the tired male, holding him close.

Lucci rested his head on Luffy’s shoulder. ‘This feels nice…’ Lucci thought as he drifted off to sleep. Luffy chuckled and used his rubber tongue to clean them up. Lucci purred in his sleep but did not awaken. Luffy held Lucci as he slept allowing him to have the best sleep he had ever had in years.

When Lucci awoke hours later Luffy was there to greet him. “Strawhat… I mean Luffy…”

“So you are joining my crew, right?” Luffy asked, his eyes shining.

“I’ll talk to my team…” He replied and tried to get up but pain shot up through him. “Hey, just relax for awhile longer.” Luffy said and rubbed Lucci’s back. Lucci felt a wave of pleasure wash over him. It was another few hours before Lucci and Luffy parted.

Lucci went back to where his team resided. “You guys, we’re going to join up with the Straw Hats…”

“Ohh?…” Lucci looked and saw 3 men standing in the corner his team were beaten up. “Then the World Government was wise to send us…”

“We're gonna crush you little fools. Hope you had fun with the Straw Hat 'cause your never gonna see him again…”

To be continued…


	2. Vegapunks Agents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Chap 2 Vegapunks Agents

==Last Time==

<em>When Lucci awoke hours later Luffy was there to greet him. “Strawhat… I mean Luffy…”</em>

<em>“So you are joining my crew, right?” Luffy asked, his eyes shining. </em>

<em>“I’ll talk to my team…” He replied and tried to get up but pain shot up through him. “Hey, just relax for awhile longer.” Luffy said and rubbed Lucci’s back. Lucci felt a wave of pleasure wash over him. It was another few hours before Lucci and Luffy parted. </em>

<em>Lucci went back to where his team resided. “You guys, we’re going to join up with the Straw Hats…” </em>

<em>“Ohh?…” Lucci looked and saw 3 men standing in the corner his team were beaten up. “Then the World Government was wise to send us…” </em>

<em>“We're gonna crush you little fools. Hope you had fun with the Straw Hat cause your never gonna see him again…”</em>

==Now==

While Lucci was with Luffy, Vegapunk was with a newly modified Spandam. “Curse those fucking pirates, and that damn Nico Robin, curse them to hell…” Vegapunk was silent and pressed a button, a metal door opened and 3 men came into the room. “Good day Spandam-sama. We are your new CP9 agents. Please allow us to crush your former agents who allowed you to come into such a state…” the middle of the 3 men spoke. Spandam looked them over.

In the middle, the man was an average height, he was wearing shades and had short spiky black hair, he was wearing a CP 9 jacket with the buttons broken off, no shirt was underneath, he wore black gloves and black pants but was barefoot. “The name is Chase…”

To the left was a heavily muscled man taller than Chase, he had dark-red hair and his skin was tan, he had a gold head band and his clothing was like a monk's clothing colored black; he also had a rosary with blood red spheres and wore sandal. He tapped his dark staff while saying, “I’m Monji…”

To the right of Chase was a pale man, he had long, straight black hair that reached below his knees, he wore a black kimono with a navy colored horse on the sleeve. “I am Hakata, a pleasure to meet you…”

Vegapunk handed Spandam a folder with info on the three men. “So their all Zoans and you claim to have 3 more in the wings that you're testing on, and not only that, their Zoan powers have been perfectly fused with the 6 powers…?” Spandam opened his mouth to reveal replaced teeth and a disgusting grin. “I like it!! Go kill those bastards who failed me, then go kill the Strawhats!!” The three flew off running faster than the former CP9 agents using shave, but these 3 only using their normal leg strength, they made it to Water 7 in record time, once there they located the agents by using their superior senses of smell. The former CP9 agents froze in shock as the three entered their room. “So you guys are the former CP9 pathetic…” Chase said with a smirk.

“Who the hell are you?” Blueno said getting into a fighting stance.

“We are the guys who are about to kill you fools. So sorry, but you’re going to die here…” Hakata spoke, but kept a gentle smile on his face. “Oh yeah? You fools are gonna die!!” Chase spoke and flexed his fists. “But first were gonna have some fun!!” They used shave and their power far excided that of the former agents they were beaten, quickly.

“Oh man, you guys are so lame. To think: your level of power is this weak, you guys really suck!!” Chase laughed as he beat down Kumadori. “My My My My My!!! Such weakness, let’s start killing them!!” Monji spoke his staff striking Blueno and sending him flying.

The devil fruit users snapped into action, Blueno slipped in through a door and passed into his dimension, Jabra and Kaku transformed into their man-beast forms. “We’ll show you who is weak…” Jabra said and got ready to fight. “Rankyaku Lupus Fall!!” He sent four tempest kick projectiles in the shape of wolves. Monji crushed all of them with his staff. “Weak Weak Weak Weak!!” Monji cried and transformed.

His man beast form was that of a half man half ape, dark-red hair covered most of his body. “I’ll show you power, Palm Pistol…” He thrust his palm out and Jabra moved out of the way just in time using shave. He gasped as he saw the hole in the wall in the shape of a hand print. ‘These guys are monsters…’

Kaku raced against Hakata. “Bigan Bigan Bigan!!” Kaku used his variation of Shingan but Hakata dodged them even without using shave. “Oh my, to think; a fellow Ushi Ushi devil fruit user, and this is as far as your power goes. Pathetic, Stallion Pistol…” His right arm changed into a horse’s leg and it shot forward and hit Kaku hard. “I can transform parts of my body through control. I’ve been evolved beyond the 3 transformation…” Hakata spoke and his arm reverted back to normal, Chase laughed as Kumadori tried to fight him, with sick satisfaction he pierced his heart with the finger pistol. “Ahahaha the weak die. That is the law of beasts…” Blueno saw this and quickly pulled Kaku and Jabra into his pocket dimension.

‘I have to distract him so the others can warn Lucci…’ Kalifa rushed at Chase only to get pierced by his hand, her body created bubbles and she dispersed. “Damn, these guy’s devil fruit powers are becoming a pain in the ass, hey Monji can you handle it…” Chase yelled out and Monji nodded. “Yes yes yes yes yes Monkey Palm!!” He thrust his palm into the air and the room pulsed, Blueno gasped as his pocket dimension began to crack. ‘What are these guys…?’

The three men fell unconscious as they were forced out of Blueno’s world. They fell beaten and Lucci arrived in time before they could be killed, his announcement shocked his teammates. “We’re gonna crush you little fools. Hope you had fun with the Straw Hat 'cause your never gonna see him again…”

Lucci growled and got into a fighting stance he shifted into his man-beast form. “You hurt my team, I’ll make you pay…” Lucci growled and rushed at the three only to be intercepted by Chase. “So you’re Lucci. Man, the government got its use out of you, but now you are no longer useful…” Chase said and the two began to brawl, Lucci was having a hard time keeping up using shave, however he was holding his own.

“I don’t think we are out matched…” Lucci said with a growl. “Oh really, well let me tell you a secret: I haven’t even used my shave technique yet…” Chase said with a smirk and the man vanished, Lucci felt hit after hit rain down on his body. 10, 20, 30, 40, 50 all under a second, he coughed up blood as he landed; his body ached from the sudden assault.

Chase returned to his team and they laughed. “I ate the neko neko fruit Cheetah model. All of our devil fruit powers have been modified by the Rokushiki perfectly thanks to Vegapunk and his science. Face it, you’re going to die here, and the Straw Hats will die soon after…”

Lucci’s eyes snapped open and he stood up. “I won’t let you kill him…” Blueno, Jabra, and Kaku stood up their bodies weak. “Lucci will we really be safe with the Straw Hats?” Blueno asked, and Lucci turned his head to him and nodded. “Then we have to run!!” Blueno shouted, Kalifa summoned her power and made a massive wall of bubbles. “Lucci-san go to the Straw Hats. I will hold these guys here for as long as I can, just do me a favor, kill that bastard Spandam for me…” Kalifa said hidden in the wall of bubbles, Blueno pulled the three Zoan users into his pocket dimension and pulled them far away from the area.

Chase, Hakata, and Monji used the various powers but since Kalifa could make more and more bubbles it seemed endless unless they could find her. “We can’t let them get away…” Hakata spoke trying to crush the never ending wall of bubbles. “I’ll tear her apart!!” Chase said and transformed into his man-beast form. “Cheetah Machine Gun!!” All the bubbles were destroyed in an instant Kalifa stared in shock as the vicious Zoan descended upon her, Chase didn’t even give her the chance to scream.

The three males, one covered in blood rushed after the remaining agents, Kalifa’s sacrifice was not in vain. Blueno was able to get them close enough to the Strawhat’s new ship. Luffy saw them injured and the look on their faces told him something was coming, Luffy jumped past them and the crew took the injured on board.

“Luffy come on!!” Ussop yelled as the last CP 9 agent boarded the ship, Luffy jumped on board but he couldn’t help but sense there was a threat.

“Did you feel that the Strawhat possess haki…?” Hakata said a shiver running over him, Chase growled and Monji was shaking. “We should report back. We are not ready to compete against a haki user, we must regroup with the other 3. Once our team is complete they will all die, we will paint their ship in blood!!” The 3 returned to Spandam with the report, however their report was not accurate Luffy didn’t just possess haki he possessed the King’s Haki!! A power Luffy has yet to control, but with the new members to his crew the wheel of fate has begun to turn in a new direction.

To be continued...


	3. Joining the Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Chap 3 Joining the Family

Chopper raced around and began treating the injured former CP9 agents. Kaku and Jabra had serious injuries, both from their fights from Zoro and Sanji and even worse ones from these mysterious enemies. Being Zoans Chopper knew they would bounce back even from this, he knew the strength and the life force of zoans. He bandaged them up and gave them some medicine he knew would speed up the healing process in zoans. They would just need some sleep and some food when they wake up.

Blueno's body was injured and he was bandaged up and sedated, to keep him steady and so he wouldn't move around much. His injuries would take a long time to fully recover from.

Chopper came over to Lucci. "Your friends will be fine, they just need to rest, their lives are no longer in danger." Chopper told him as he bandaged him up, he gave Lucci the medicine to help him recover faster. "You're not gonna try to steal Robin again are you?"

Lucci looked at Chopper and with a honest look he replied. "No, Nico Robin has nothing to fear from me or my team, we have no loyalty to the world government anymore. Our loyalty will side with Luffy." Lucci looked at Luffy who was talking to Zoro and Sanji. Chopper noticed the look in Lucci's eyes, he took a whiff of his scent and could smell Luffy both on him and in him.

Chopper chuckled and patted Lucci on the shoulder. "Welcome to the family Lucci-niisan." Chopper said with a big smile. Lucci was about to question the little reindeer but the drugs began to take affect and he was falling asleep.

Luffy came over and guided him so Lucci could rest his head in his lap. Luffy pet his head and in no time Lucci was purring.

Later on in the day when Lucci awoke he was still in Luffy's lap. Luffy had stayed with him the whole time. Lucci suddenly felt the presence of a pair of eyes staring directly at him. He turned his gaze and saw the pirate hunter Zoro staring right at him.

The piercing gaze Zoro had on him made a shudder run down his spine, that man was truly frightening no doubt worthy of being Luffy's first mate. Lucci in his condition wouldn't be able to fight Zoro if he wanted him gone. Lucci grit his teeth and glared back at Zoro with all the emotion he could muster.

Zoro smirked at him and closed his eyes. The swordsman chuckled and walked off leaving the two be.

"Hey Lucci let's go get something to eat. I told Sanji to make lots of food." Luffy said with a big grin. Before Lucci could respond his stomach growled. "Hehe I'll take that as a yes. Let's go!"

Luffy brought Lucci down to their new galley, his legs were shaky so he had to cling to Luffy. Luffy chuckled and rubbed his back comfortingly. Lucci saw the other members of the crew were already at the table, his eyes turned to Cutty Flam aka Franky. 'So he joined the Strawhat Pirates, and I'm sure he built this ship as well.' Zoro was there and he was staring at him again.

Lucci was sat down next to Luffy and Sanji began serving everyone. Lucci noticed that Luffy got the biggest portion, and that Zoro, Sanji, Chopper and his own portions were much bigger than everyone else's. Sanji ruffled his hair making the feline zoan look up at him in shock.

"Eat up your gonna need your strength. Otouto!" Sanji said with a smirk. He then took his own seat and everyone began to eat.

'Oniisan, Otouto, what's this all about?' Lucci thought but his hunger overweighed his curiosity, he started eating and decided to ask Luffy about it later. Dinner proceeded like its usual chaos, and even Lucci was laughing.

Luffy and Zoro finished up and the two headed off. Luffy had a happy expression on his face. Lucci tried to finish things up quickly so he could talk to Luffy. He found out where Luffy's room was, and went there, eating had restored his strength to walk on his own. When he reached the door he heard a strange noise coming from inside, he focused his hearing and he heard powerful moans coming from in the room. Blood rushed south and his cock began to stir, the smell of sex was coming just beyond this door.

Lucci forced the door open and the sight before him made a swirl of emotions hit him. Luffy and Zoro were naked and having a hot round of sex. Zoro on his hands and knees and he was being fucked hard, and from the look on his face he was loving it. Lucci was so confused and so horny at the same time. 'What kind of crazy man have I hooked up with!?'

To be continued


End file.
